Ravenfeather's Legacy
by NnyFluff
Summary: Ravenfeather is a young she-cat living in a clan near a big city. Growing up she will have to face all the normal problems of becoming a warrior and a finding prophecy that could kill her and her whole clan. /Better than the summary hopefully/
1. Chapter 1

Ravenfeather's Legacy

AN: THis isn't a chapter but some information about Ravenfeather's clan and where they live and such. The next chapter will be the first one.

Light Clan

Camp-

Light clan is a small clan of cats living outside a small city. Theirmanecamp is in the dense forrest outside the city, it's surrounded by bishes and dense trees. They have one entrace to the camp through really dense bushes. Theirmanecamp has a sandy type of ground with a stump in the middle. then they have dens on the side of the cliff. They go in a semi-circle around the camp. First the leaders den, then the medicine den, next the warriors, after that apprentices, then the nursery and the elders in the safest place for dens to be placed, where there are some bushes and moss hanging over and around the dens to hide them. Their fresh kill pile is a short walk from the elders den for obvious reasons.

Prey-

Light clan preys on mice, squirrel, rabbits, rats, bird, and the occasional fish or two. If prey is scarce in the forrest then Light Clan will send a few older warriors into the city to hunt. Especially during the winter.

Clan Members-

Leader-

Lightstar [white tom with a gray patch around left eye and Orange eyes]

Deputy-

Darkfur [black tom with white tail tip and copper eyes]

Warriors-

Brighteyes [white tom with Hazel eyes]

Ripplepelt [Blue, long haired tom with green eyes]

Sandyfur [Orange tabby queen with yellow eyes]

Lionstorm [orange tabby tom with gold eyes]

Lillyflower [Tortoiseshell queen with blue eyes]

Spottedtail [Tortoiseshell queen with white throat,stomach and paws with aqua blue eyes]

Crowflight [Black tom with throat, stomach, and 3 paws that are white]

Sootpelt [light gray queen with one white paw and green eyes]

Apprentices-

Ravenpaw- [black female with white chest, stomach and paws. Right left paw has one black toe. With bright yellow-hazel eyes]

Riverpaw [Blue torti male with bright blue eyes]

Rainpaw [blue female with blue eyes]

Goldenpaw [golden tabby tom with green eyes]

Elders-

Applefur [dark orange tabby queen with white tail tip and gray eyes]

Darkpelt [dark gray tom with blue eyes. mostly blind.]

Brighteyes [very light gray tom with bright amber eyes]

Fireblaze [Orange striped tom with amber eyes]

Medicine Cats-

Moonblossom [Silver tabby with bright blue eyes]-Medicine Cat

Forrestpaw [gray female with green eyes]-Apprentice


	2. Chapter 2: The Begining

Ravenfeather's Legacy

Chapter 2-The Beginning

Spottedtail lay in the nursery with her 3 newborn kits when Crowflight came in to see her and his kits. 'Hello Spottedtail." he greeted as he came up and nuzzled her. "Hello Crowflight" Spottedtail said in return while nuzzling them. "How are you all doing?" Crowflight asked. "Fine Crowflight. Moonblossom said that all 3 are healthy and happy." "I'm glad, have you named them yet?" "Yes." Spottedtail replied. "I've given them their names." "Well, what are they?" Crowflight asked excitedly. Spottedtail pointed to the first kit, a blue female kit with fluffy fur. "This one is Rainkit because she reminds me of rain." She then gestured to the second, a blue torti male with smooth short fur. "This one is Riverkit because his colors remind me of the river and the banks on the side of the river during summer." Lastly she pointed to the kit in the middle, a small black female with a white chest and paws and fluffy fur with a really fluffy tail. "This little one is called Ravenkit. Since she has mostly black fur I decided to name her Ravenkit." Spottedtail finished. "Their all beautiful Spottedtail, Just like you." Crowflight said cuddling with her for a while.

A couple weeks later the kittens started opening their eyes. Rainkit was the first to open her eyes, followed by Riverkit. Ravenkit was the last to open her eyes. Once all of them opened their eyes Spottedtail let them go play outside the nursery. "Come on Ravenkit!" shouted Riverkit as he and Rainkit ran outside. "I'm coming! Ravenkit shouted back, but she stayed near her mother. "What's wrong Ravenkit?" Spottedtail asked. "I'm scared. What if something gets me out there?" Ravenkit replied. "Nothing will get you Ravenkit, Camp is perfectly safe. Now go play with Rainkit and Riverkit." "Alright." Ravenkit replied before running to join her siblings. "Gee, Ravenkit. What took you so long?" Rainkit said as Ravenkit ran up to them. "Sorry guys, I just wanted to make sure it was safe." Well Obviously the camp is safe." Rainkit replied. "If it wasn't we would not be here" Riverkit added. Now come on, lets play chase!" Ravenkit was the one who was to chase Rainkit and Riverkit. She closed her eyes and counted to twenty, then she ran in search of her siblings. 'I wonder where they would hide' she thought to herself, walking around camp. She ran behind the nursery and found Riverkit. "Ha! Found you Riverkit!" she shouted going to pounce on Riverkit, but he moved out of the way and ran to their home base, the stump in the middle of camp. Ravenkit ran after him, she jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. "Gotcha!" Ravenkit stated, gettin off Riverkit. "Yeah, yeah." Riverkit replied. "Have fun finding Rainkit." he said, waiting by the stump.

Ravenkit ran around the camp looking for Rainkit 'Where is she?' she wondered. Ravenkit stopped when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Ravenkit snuck up to the bushes and peaked through. She didn't see Rainkit but saw a few cats sneaking around. 'I wonder who they are' she wondered. Ravenkit decided to run back to her mother and tell her. Riverkit saw her running to the nursery and ran after her to see what was going on. "Mother!" she shouted running into the den. "What is it darling?" Spottedtail asked. "Mama, there's some strange cats outside!" Ravenkit shouted. "You sure darling? This is no time to joke around." Spottedtail replied. "Yes, mama." Ravenkit said. "Okay, you find Rainkit and Riverkit and hide in here. I'll go warneverypony." "Yes, mama." Ravenkit said before running to grab Rainkit and Riverkit.

Spottedtail went to the leaders den where Lightstar was resting. "What is your business here Spottedtail?" Darkfur, the deputy, asked. "I need to speak with Lightstar." Spottedtail replied. "It's urgent." Darkfur pondered then decided to let her in. "Okay, since its urgent." Spottedfur went in and found Lightstar sleeping." Lightstar, Lightstar wake up." she said shaking him. "What is is?" Lightstar asked grogily. "We've got trouble, Ravenkit just saw some cats outside." "What? But we're the only cats around here." "I know, that's the issue." She said. "Alright." Lightstar said. "I will gather some cats and investigate. You stay with your kits in the medicine den with Moonblossom, Forrestpaw and the elders." "Yes, Lightstar." Spottedtail said before running to gather all the cats up.

Ravenkit and finally found Rainkit with Riverkits help. They were waiting in the den when Spottedtail came to get them. "Come,foals. We need to get the elders and go to the medicine den." Rainkit,Riverkit, and Ravenkit followed their mom and went to the medicine den with the elders. "Hello Spottedtail." Moonblossom greeted her and the others. "Hello Moonblossom, Listen. There is a group of cats outside, Lightstar has taken the warriors to track them and told me to bring us all here with you and Forrestpaw." "Very well." Moonblossom said. "Make yourselves comfortable. Spottedtail and I will watch the entrance."Everyponygot settled int he back of the den. "Hi Forrestpaw." Riverkit said walking up to her. "Hello Riverkit." Forrestpaw replied. Ravenkit noticed them talking and saw Rainkit talking with Goldenkit,Sootpelt and Lionstorm's son, so she decided to see why all the warriors left. She walked up to the opening and peaked out. When she did she heard Moonblossom and Spottedtail's conversation.

"You don't think it's Wintereyes do you?" Moonblossom asked Spottedtail. "I don't know sis, I hope not. When she ran away and left one of her kits here I hoped she just didn't want it and wouldn't come back. But maybe she was just waiting. For what I don't know do." Spottedtail replied. Moonblossom sighed. "Well, Forrestpaw is like my daughter, especially since I can't have a mate or kits of my own, so if she wants her back she will have to go through me." Spottedtail chuckled, "You need to be safe. We need you as the medicine cat Moonblossom. I'll protect Forrestpaw." Moonblossom nuzzled her sister in appreciation.

"Mama?" Ravenkit said. "Who are you talking about? I thought Lillyflower was Forrestkit's mom?" Moonblossom and Spottedtail turned to her. "We'll tell you later, Now get back in the den." Spottedtail told her daughter. Just then the clan came back. Spottedtail ran up to Lightstar. "Did you find anything?" she asked anxiously. "No, nothing except a few paw prints in the ground and some broken spots in the bushes. The sent is one than no one the clan knows." he replied. "oh, thank gosh." she said. Lightstar turned to the rest of the clan. "Okayeverypony, Got back to what you were doing." he said before walking back to the leaders den with Darkfur.

Crowflight and Spottedtail helped get the elders comfortable again and brought them some dinner. Meanwhile, Ravenkit was watching Rainkit and Riverkit practice some fighting moves with Goldenkit by the stump in the middle of camp. Ravenkit laid on the stump, thinking. 'I wonder what mama and Moonblossom were talking about earlier.' She knew Spottedtail wouldn't tell them. She decided to join in on the fun to take her mind off things. "Hayguys, can I play?" she asked jumping off the stump. "Sure Goldenkit said. They practiced their fighting a bit before Sootpelt called Goldenkit for dinner. Ravenkit then herd Spottedtail call her,Rainkit and Riverkit for dinner as well.

At dinner the kits were all having fun with the rest of the clan. The kits got to practice their fighting moves and Moonblossom toldeveryponyabout Forrestpaw's progress with medicine. Ravenkit pretty much forgot about what she herd her mother and Moonblossom talk about. Rainkit and Riverkit fought first. Rainkit won the battle. Ravenkit was excited for her turn. "Ready?" Crowflight asked her. "Yep!" she said excitedly. "Good, now go in there and beat him!" "Crowflight!" Spottedtail said. "What?" "Don't let her get carried away. It's only a practice battle for KITS." Crowflight sighed. "Right, right." he said. "Just, do a good job Ravenkit." "Yes father." Ravenkit replied before going to the middle. Goldenkit was already waiting for her. "You ready to lose" he asked her once she came in the ring. "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" she questioned. "Whatever." he replied. Lightstar gave them the nod to being and immediately Goldenkit was on her, she managed to shove him off and got him. they wrestled around for a while, jumping and pushing and pawing at each other. Finally, Goldenkit managed to pin her down. Successfully winning. "Goldenkit has won the match." Lightstar announced. Goldenkit went back to his proud parents and Ravenpaw walked to hers. "I'm sorry father, mama." She said. "HayRavenkit, you did good. I lost to my own sister." Riverkit said. her family laughed. "You did great darling." Spottedtail said. "Now lets go back to the nursery and get to bed. "Yes, mama." the kits said. "Goodnight Spottedtail, Rainkit,Riverkit,Ravenkit." Crowflight said. "Goodnight." they replied before going back to the nursery and settled down for a good nights sleep while Crowflight went back to the warriors den and slept.

Later that night Lightstar met Moonblossom on the stump. "Hello Lightstar." she said climbing up on the stump. "Hello Moonblossom. Beautiful as ever I see." Lightstar greeted her. Moonblossom cuddled up against him. "Do you suppose it was Wintereyes that came around?" she asked. "No." Lightstar replied. "It may have just been a few wild cats from the city." Moonblossom nodded. "I hope you're right Lightstar. I really do."

Moonblossom and Lightstar sat together for a while before going to bed.

-End Chapter 2-

AN: So there's chapter one. I hope everyone enjoyed it ^^


End file.
